ashes to ashes
by k9lover47
Summary: The war hasn't happen yet they waited forl some new initials to show up and one of which is the sister of the leader we love to hate. This fanfiction is full of twist and turns and switching POV. God i'm horrible at summaries trust me it's a lot better.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

Today was the day; a brand new set of initiates should be here soon. Tobias and I are at the net wait for them to start jumping. "So you ready for your first year of training?" He asks me. "It's going to be fun scaring them, that's for sure." I say with a smile. We hear the train and then people jumping and land on the roof, finally we hear Max telling them to jump.

After a few minuets we see a figure start to fall towards the net. They don't scream so at first I think it's a dauntless born but as they get closer I see blue. As the Erudite transfer lands in the net I reach and grab her arm. When I see her she looks so familiar. She is about 5'6 with short black that goes up to her shoulder and soft haunting blue eyes.

I shake my head and ask what her name is. She whips her head towards me; I just notice that she was looking into the darkness almost as if she was looking for someone. She looks me up and down and says. "Katherine." I look at Tobias and say, "Make the announcement Four."

He turns toward the other Dauntlesses and says, "Katherine, first jumper!" When everyone starts to cheer I see her flinch slightly and looks out into the crowd and again it looks like she's looking for someone. As soon as everyone has jumped and is inside the Dauntless compounds we start the tour. The Dauntless born are with Four this year and I have the Transfers.

"Ok this is where we split, Duantless born with me. I Hope you don't need a tour." Four says. I turn to look at the initials transfers. "Ok so my name is Six," "Six? You mean like the number?" Ask a Condor boy with red hair, pale skin and freckles everywhere. "Is that going to be a problem Condor?" I say glaring at him.

He shrinks back and I'm about to start talk when an Erudite girl; with brown hair and green eyes, interrupts me by saying. "Well, I think Six is a really amazing name it's very clever and original." She then Flashes me a sweet smile that holds hidden venom in it, and if I hadn't been in Dauntless for a year I wouldn't have seen it. I hear Katherine mumble something under her breath. The brown hair girl glares at her and says, "Is there a problem Katherine?" She spits out her name like it's poison in her mouth. "I was just saying Emily how no one likes a kiss ass."

"Enough! I don't want to hear it and if anyone interrupts me again they will regret it, got it?" I shout use my instructor voice. No one says anything so I continue on with the tour. "Ok so next stop is the Pit." I see the Condor boy opening his mouth to say something but before he can I say, "One word Condor and I swear." He quickly closes his mouth. "The Pit is where you can get some clothes, tattoos, piercing and any other things you need. Ok so this way is where we find the Chasm. And that reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." Some people look over the edge but the only one I notice is Katherine who is hanging back again looking around.

God why does she look so familiar? It's killing me! "Alright this way to the cafeteria." When we walk in all the Dauntless start stomping and pounding they're fist everyone is gleaming except for Katherine she is emotionless, and pulls he hood up over her head, and goes towards an empty table the condor boy, who I learned name was Patrick follows, and Emily goes sits with them; gawking at Patrick, and I can tell Katherine hates it. I see Tobias and call him over and we sit with them.

Emily smiles at me and then looks at Tobias. "Hi, I'm Emily, what's your name?" She asks with that false smile. "Four." Is all he says, but her face surprisingly lights up. "Omg Six and Four are you guys a couple? Your couple name could be Ten! Ok I am tots shipping you guys!" Shipping, what? I think to myself. I hear Katherine cough out the words 'kiss ass' and I smile at that. Ok it's driving me crazy why the hell does it seems like I've seen her before? Emily glares at her. "Bite me." Katherine says with a sneer. Suddenly the room falls silent and I know who it is without even looking up. I see Katherine look up and than as quick as a flash put her head down trying to cover her face for some reason.

"Who's that?" Patrick asks. "Eric he's one of the Dauntless leaders." Tobias tells them. "Really? But he's so young." Patrick says. "Doesn't matter here." I tell them. He looks around the cafeteria and when he sees your table he walks towards us. "You going to introduce me or not Four?" He says coldly. Emily being the kiss ass I already know she is, gets to it before Tobias. "Hi, I'm Emily, this is Patrick, and that one is Katherine." Eric's eyebrows knit to together and he snaps his head toward Katherine.

She lifts her head slowly, biting her bottom lip. "Hey." She say weakly, and that when it hits me. "Oh my god." I say and mouth hangs open. I can see anger filling Eric's eyes as he pulls her up by her hair and pulls her out of the Cafeteria, with her repeating, "Owe hair, owe hair, owe hair." Over and over again. This shocks everyone but they don't say anything fearing what Eric would do to them. I turn to Tobias and say, "Did see that?" "What Eric being a giant ass to the new transfer? Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone saw that." "No, Eric and Katherine looked so much alike almost as if they were related."

"What do you mean?" He asks me catching on. "I mean I think Katherine could be Eric's sister."

Katherine POV

"Owe hair, owe hair owe HAIR!" I yell at him. He Finally lets go of my hair and turns toward me with anger filled in his eyes. "Oh please Eric don't try that crap with me." I say to him having grown up with him I'm not really afraid of him, much. "Why? Are? You? Here?" He asks me stopping after every word.

I cross my arms and say, "You know that doesn't help get your point across, it just makes you sound like you have asthma." He raising his fist and I close my eyes wait for a blow that doesn't come. I slowly open my eyes to see him with his eyes close and breathing deeply.

"Why are you here Katherine?" he say through his teeth. "I took the aptitude test and got Dauntless why else would I be here?" I say. "You shouldn't have come, you should have stayed in Erudite." This is when I get angry I always had an anger problem. "Why you worried I'm going to be better at initiation? Mom told me how you place second." He glares at me and says, "Well at least I'm not a pyromaniac." Wow, low blow but I can go lower. "I'd rather be a pyromaniac than a sociopath." He scoffs at me and says, "I'm going to make this hell for you I hope you know that." "Just looking at you is hell enough." I shot glares at me and walks away. Well this is going to be a fun few weeks. I think to myself. And with that I go to the Pit to get some clothes and check out that music store I saw called, _'The Sound Both.'_

_Ok that's it for now guys please review and tell me what you think. And in case you haven't read my Darkest Powers Fanfiction I always put a song in my A/N at the end and if you guess it you get a shot out in the next update. __**'When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul **__**Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins' **__Ok so anyway have an amazing day love you guys –K9lover_


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine POV

I walk into the store and immediately love it. On the walls are rows and rows of CDs. Everything is from the old world they don't make news songs anymore but there's so much of the music it works out ok. I look around and find the MP3 player section. I walk around and find the charger I need for mine (I never leave home without it). I grab it and head to the front desk to pay for it. I see a guy with sandy brown hair that cover his eye with very tan skin leaning against the wall with his eyes close and headphones in. "Hey." I say trying to get his attention. He doesn't hear me, "Hello." I say louder he still doesn't notice me. I'm starting to get annoyed so I reach out and rip the headphones out of his ears. He blinks a few times shocked then looks at me. "Can I buy this please." I snap. "Oh yea sorry um 25 points please." I give him the points and then he starts talking to me at my surprise.

"So you just transferred uh?" he asked, "Really you notice I thought I blended in pretty well." I say sarcastically looking down at my blue outfit. _'God I hate this color.'_ I think to myself. He chuckle at me and says, "Well you already mastered sarcasm that's good. So what kind of music do you like?" he asks me. "Umm well I like almost everything, but mostly I listen to young punk rock and EMO rock." I tell him. "Cool what's you favorite band." I laugh and say, "You're going to make me choice." He smile at my answer and wow his smile is just wow. "Ok so what are your favorite bands?" "Umm, Flyleaf, Paramore, Skillet, Panic at the disco, Evanescence, Fall out boy, Three doors down, Three days grace Nickelback, Linkin park, Billy talent, and a lot more but I'll be here all day if I name them all." His smile grows even brighter, "Finally another music lover! I'm Jackson by the way." I smile back at him. "I'm Katherine. Well I got to go." I begin to walk out but he calls out to me, "Wait, are you going to come back at all?" I stop and look around and smile at all the music they have. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming back." And with that I walked out and got some clothes.

In one of the stores I run into one of the girls from my transfer group I think her name's Emma. "Hey you're Katherine right?" she asks me. "Yep." I say grabbing some clothes. "Here try this." She says handing me a waist high black leather jacket with red flames on the back. "Umm thanks." "No problem. So what was that whole thing at lunch?" I stop not knowing if I should tell her that Eric's my brother. "Nothing the guy's just a giant ass." "Oh." She says and we walk to the dorms in silence. I quickly grab a bunk and go to sleep.

Tris POV

I woke up to the blaring alarm. I turn over and saw Tobias wasn't in the spot where he went to sleep. I then heard the shower running and figured that's where he was. Today I'm training the transfers and he's train the Dauntless born. Stupid Eric, I think to myself. I remember a couple of days ago when Eric called us to his office. "What do you want Eric?" Tobias growled. "Well Four I wanted to tell you that since you both signed up to train transfer I need to tell you that only one of you will train the transfer while the other train the dauntless born imitates." "What, why?" I ask him annoyed. "Well Tris my dear," "Don't call me that." I say between clenched teeth, "there's no need for two trainers." He says ignoring me. "And yet both you and Four trained my group of initiates." I say under my breath bitterly. Which I guess he hears because he says. "Actually that's a great idea Four will train alone and me and you will work with the transfers." "What!?" me and Tobias say in unison. Tobias glares at him and he just smirks back at him. "Well that's all I needed you two for, you can go now." He says we glare at him but then turn around and walk out.

I'm brought back to the present by the shower turning off and Tobias stepping out. "Morning you ready for training." "No." I say simply. He nods his head and says, "don't worry you'll be fine and I'm just down the hall if anything happens." And by 'if anything happens' he means Eric. "I know." I say. I get up and go in the shower but not before giving Tobias a quick kiss. After we're both ready we head to the training rooms. We kiss each other one more time before heading into our two different training rooms. I walk inside and immediately hate it. "Hey Tris ready for training?" Eric asks me. I glare at him and start setting up the targets and guns. "You don't look happy to see me." He says with a smirk. "Never am." I say not looking at him. Before he could say anything back the initiates walk in. "Alright that's cut to the chase, I don't want to be here any longer then I have to. The person behind me is Eric he's one of the dauntless leaders for any of you who didn't know. He's going to be helping me train you guys." I see Katherine scowl at the ground and mouth something that looks like 'of course he is.' Lucky for her Eric didn't see.

"Today you'll be working with a gun. So go grab one and try not to kill each other." Eric says, everyone just stands there stare at him not sure if he was serious or not. Their mistake, "Now!" Eric shouts at them and they all hurry and grab a gun. I walk around and see must people are struggling, missing the target completely, or being thrown half a foot back by the blow. The only person who seems to be ok is Katherine. She isn't hitting dead center but she is actually hitting the target. I also notice Eric is only watching her. I roll my eyes and say to him. "You know that if you're going to help me train them you shouldn't only be watching your sister." He whips his head towards me and says, "I don't know what your talking about she's not my sister." I roll my eyes again and say, "Oh please Eric you'd have to be blind not to see it." And with that I turn back to the initiates I walk over to a small Amity girl with long blond hair and tan skin I think her name's Emma. I see she's aiming to high and I tell her she needs to aim lower and to square her shoulders. She looks at me and nods her head. She hits the target and her face lights up. I look around and see Eric saying something to Katherine. I can't hear what it was but it clearly made her mad she glares at him then turns back to the target and then hits a bull's eye and then another and another and another one. She looks back at Eric and sticks her tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and scowls at her. After that it was time for lunch I caught up to Katherine and ask her how she hit a bull's eye so quickly. She looks at me and simply says, "I just imagined it was Eric's face." I laugh at little at her and the say to her, "So Eric's your brother right?" She looks at me surprised and then says, "I don't what you're talking about." I roll my eyes and say, "He said the same thing, come on just tell me I already know it's true." She scowls at the floor and lets out a humph, "Yes he is sadly. But don't tell anyone if they know it could be considered favoritism, and besides I really don't want to have the label Eric's little sister again, it annoying." "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She smiles at me then looks at me confused how did you even know we don't look that much alike." "Really cause the first time I saw I knew there was something familiar about you. You and Eric do look alike." She looks like I just said she looks like a dead fish. "Don't ever say that again. That is just mean." I laugh at her and say, "I have one more question, what the hell does shipping mean?" Katherine smiles and says,"It mean to want someone to be in a relationship like to date each other, and it also mean Emily's a totally kiss ass." I nod my head and then we walk into the dining hall. I see Tobias and wave goodbye to Katherine and she nods her head in response and goes sit by Patrick, Emma and Emily who glares at Katherine.

"So how's training?" Christian asks me. "I'm working with Eric, I think that speaks for itself." I grumble. "That bad uh?" Will says with a smile. (A/N since the war hasn't happen yet he's still alive) "Yep." I saw between bits of cake. (A/N Glob it now I want cake) I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Hey." Tobias says to me. "Hey Four how was training." "Fine until a initiate thought it was a good idea to punch me in the face to show everyone how tough he was, he's in the infirmary now. I may have broken a couple ribs." He says with a smile as he sits down next to me. I laugh and then I see his bruised eye. "Ouch, looks like it hurt." I say. "Not really I barely feel it." He says with a cocky smile. I shrug my shoulder and say, "Ok well then I guess I won't have to kiss it better." He raises an eyebrow at me, and smiles and then just leans in and kisses me without any warning. I'm surprised for a second then I sink into the kiss.

"Tris." Says a voice I really didn't want to hear right now. "What do you want Eric." Tobias says before I can. "Well Four I just wanted to tell Tris that I already pick out the fighting pairs for today." I look at him and then look at Katherine who is talking to Emma. "Whatever Eric, is that all?" I ask him. He smirks at me and says, "For now." _'What the hell is that suppose to mean.'_ I think to myself. Four glares at Eric and voices my thoughts. Eric smirks at Four and says, "Nothing _you_ have to worry about Four, see at training Tris." He turns around and walks away. I see Katherine glaring at him as he walks out. "What was that?" Christian asks. "I have no idea and I don't think I want to know." I say. After lunch I walk back in the training room and see the people fighting and to my shock they all seem fair. Small and lean against the small and lean, the big and strong against the big and strong, then my eyes fall on Katherine's name she's up against Jordan he's twice her size. Katherine is the first to come in and when she sees who she's up against her jaw drop. She glares at Eric looks around and see we're the only one's here. She marches up to him and says, "What the hell is wrong with you do you want to get me killed?" "It's just a fight Katherine you'll be fine. Or are you to afraid and if so maybe Dauntless isn't the right place for you." He says with his arms crossed. _'Is that what he's trying to do get his own sister thrown out and go to the frationless?' _ I think to myself in shock. Katherine stares in shock and whisper so softly I barely hear it, "I hate you."

Eric's mouth falls open just a little and I can see the hurt folding his eyes but then he quickly changes that to a stone cold gaze. Katherine goes to the wall and leans against and that's when everyone walks in Jordan sees the bored and smirks at Katherine. Everyone starts their fight but I barely pat attention all I know is that Patrick, Emily, and Emma. Emily I have to say was the most entertaining. The only reason she won was because during the fight she broke her nail and then she started biting and pulling hair. Finally it was Katherine and Jordan's turn. They walk towards the ring and Jordan says, "Don't worry little girl I'll go easy on you wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours."

Katherine glares at him and out of the corner of my eye I see Eric jaw clench. That's when Katherine brings her leg up all the way kicking him square in the jaw. (A/N Yes I know very animay that's kinda the point.) He coils back holding his jaw looking at her in shock, Katherine smirks and says, "What? I never said I'd go easy on you."

Katherine POV

Jordan makes a sound deep in his throat that sounded very animal like, and charges at me. He knocks me to the ground I quickly recover. And grab his arm when he swing it to hit me in the face. I push my pointer and middle finger on the part where his forearm and elbow meet. He gasp in pain as I push on the pressure point and my nails dig into the skin blood starts to seep out and immediately feel dizzy. Jordan must have notice because he grabs my hair and pulls me down and pins me to the matt. He punches me in the nose lucky for me now blood comes out. I bring my knee up and hit him where it counts. "Little bitch." He growls this makes me mad again anger issues. I punch him in the throat and run behind him while he's coughing like crazy. I wrap my arm around his throat and push my hand on that one little spot and he slowly stops fighting against me and his knees start to buckle. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Man pressure points are fun." I say then I look at my brother dead in the eyes and say, "Next time can I face someone good." He stares at me blankly. "Ok that's enough for today. Tris says. We all walk out and I go to the dorms and get cleaned up. When I don't look to bad I go to _'The sound booth'_ when I walk in I see Jackson messing with CDs. "Did you just put _'Breaking Benjamin' _in country?" I ask him, he turns around and laughs, "Yeah it's kind of an inside joke. Whoa what happen to your face?" "Gee thanks cause that what every girl wants to hear." I say with an eye roll. "Sorry, so what's up?" he asked me with that awesome smile. "Nothing just bored wanted to get some new music." "Cool anything in particular?" He asked me. "Umm I'm feeling in a _'flyleaf'_ mood any suggestion?" I ask him. "How about _'Bury your heart'_?" He asks me. "Sure why not?" Mind if I listen with you?" I smile at him and say, "Not at all."

Tris POV

I was putting away the guns and targets when come over to me. "What do you want Eric?" I ask not even looking at him. He grabs my arm and turns me around. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him surprised. He pushes me against the wall and moves his face closer to mine, "You know Tris, it's surprising when you never knew you wanted something until someone else has it." He whispers in my ear. I feel my eyes go as wide as diner plates. He moves closer to me. My hand quickly moves up to his shoulder and I dig my pointer and middle finger on the place where there's a pressure point between his shoulder and neck and press down on it. His lets out a small cry and falls to his knees, I push past and walk to the door while saying, "Katherine was right pressure points are fun." And with that I storm out and run right into Tobias. He must see the look on my face because he says, "Tris what happened? What did he do?" The doors open and Eric stands there glaring at Tobias. He walks past us and smirks at me. Tobias starts to go after him but I stop him and say, "It's not worth it." He looks at me then back at Eric probably not believing me. "Hey." I say to him he looks at me and then I pull him down and kiss him; he immediately wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. "Don't let him get to you that's what he wants." I tell him "I know but I don't like him using you to do it." He tells me.

**OK guys that's it so sorry for being MIA for so long (that's why this chapter is so long) I just had another fanfic I was working on but here's this one and I finally figured out how to make it to where I can work on both I'll just switch from each update, like next time I update will be my darkest powers one then I'll come back and work on this one. Ok so the people who got the song where ** **Dauntless Babe and BeatriceEaton46 congrats. Ok so here's this update's song and here's a hint it's by on of the band mentioned in this **Update _'You're so cold as you sit there alone Selling your bright ideas And paying someone to answer your phone So this is life, Come home to kids and wife After a day of twisting the knife 'Til you get yours' _**OK so that's it have an amazing day love you guys -K9lover**


	3. author's note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but this isn't an update but I do have a question I need to ask you, I'm thinking about getting rid of this and doing a truth or dare. If you want me to finish this story tell me in the reviews or if you would prefer a truth or dare tell me. Cause I don't really know where this story's going so please let me know cause I care what you guys think so tell me. Well that's it, love you guys have an amazing day –K9lover**


	4. Chapter 3

KPOV

"Katherine hurry up, I don't want to be late." Emma called as she ran for the training room. "I'm coming I'm coming." I said as I ran after her. "See we made it with like a minuet to spare." I said as we walked in. we hurry and get in line as Emily and Patrick come in behind us. I almost feel bad for Patrick, a bitchy kiss ass has a thing for him, and he surprisingly enough has a thing for her. "Alright everyone lets gets to work. First you will be fighting each other then we will be conducting knife throwing." Six says to us. I feel Eric's eyes on me when I look up I see him glaring at me. I return the glare and look back at Six, who has put up today's parings.

Jordan vs. Mac

Emma vs. Emily (Let's hope she doesn't bite this time)

Patrick vs. Louie

Katherine vs. Damon

Stefan vs. Tyler

Elena vs. Caroline _(A/N don't judge me I have a problem.)_

I'm a little nervous about this fight but not as much as I was when I fought Jordan. I look at Damon and he gives me a slight apologetic smile. I watch the fights play out and here's how it went. Jordan won within 2 minutes. He grabbed Mac by his hair and pinned him to the floor and slammed his head down multiply time showing no mercy, blood was everywhere and I starting to feel dizzy and I throw up slightly in my mouth gross yea I know. Luckily Emma grabbed my arm and help kept me steady, when she saw how pale I got. Six and Eric both had to pry him off of Mac. Six, Patrick, and Damon all brought Mac to the infirmary leaving us with Eric.

Jordan walks over to the wall and leans against it. But as we walks past me he mouths 'You're next.' I glare at him and turn away. He doesn't scare me, not anymore that is. Emma and Emily start to fight and right away Emily starts pulling hair, scratching, and biting. Emma punches her in the throat and she falls to the ground coughing, Emma kicks her in the stomach. And Emily is out, by this time Six, Damon, and Patrick are back. Patrick loses the fight with Louie, and finally it's Damon's and my turn. We walk to the ring and I can still smell Mac's blood and I feel sick. My vision gets blurry and I have to fight to stay conscious. "Hey no hard feelings after this right?" Damon asks me with a friendly smile. I smile back and say. "Of coarse." The fight begins and I get in a few good punches but Damon does better, he's faster and stronger. I think he was from candor. Soon the punches and the stench of blood get to me and the room starts to spin. When I feel like I'm about to pass out Damon punches me right between the eyebrows. I feel my eyes roll behind my head and I fell to the floor and that's when I black out. When I woke up I was in the infirmary and a nurse with brown hair and brown skin is writing something down on a clipboard. She looks up at me and smiles, "Hey it's good to see you're awake, I'm Christina." She says to me. "Katherine." I mumble while I sit up. "What happened?" I ask her. "Well you lost your fight with Damon," "Yea, no shit." I say bitterly. "Sorry." I say after I realize I kind of snapped at her. "It's fine." She says with a friendly smile. "Anyway, after the fight Tris and Damon brought you here." "Tris?" I ask confused. "I mean Six! Shit." Christina says when she realizes what she did. "It's fine I don't care that much." Say a voice from the doorway.

We both look up and see Six leaning against it. "She can call me Tris if she wants I don't care that much." She says as she walks in. "You ok Katherine?" She asks me. "Yea I'm fine. How long was I out?" "About 30 minuets. Lunch just started." She tells me. I nod my head, get up, and start to walk towards the door. On the way I walk past _'The sound booth'_ and see Jackson sitting there looking board. "Hey, you coming to lunch?" I ask him. He looks up at me and smiles brightly. "No can't leave the store unattended, I would ask what happen to your face but I heard girls don't really like that." He says with a laugh. "Ha, ha so funny." I say with an eye roll. "Hey, I'll be right back." I tell him I hurry up to get to the cafeteria and grab two burgers a, basket of fries, and two slices of cake and then walk back to _'The sound booth'. _"Here." I say as I hand him a burger and some cake. "Thanks I haven't had any cake since my initiation." "Is it any good I haven't it yet." I say. "It's awesome." He tells me with his mouth full. " Don't talk with mouth full, it's gross." I say then take a bite of the cake. "Not bad." I say, "Just not bad, that's it? Man Uriah would murder you if he heard you say that." He says with a laugh. "Who's Uriah?" I ask him. "He was in my initiation, we just started hanging out a few months ago he's pretty cool. You'd like him." He tells me.

"Uh, when was your initiation?" I ask him. "Last year." "Oh was Tris in your initiate group?" I ask him. He shakes his head and say. "No she was a transfer she actually placed first." "Really where did she transfer from." "I would tell you but I think she'd get mad and she kinda scares me." He says. "Really she's like five feet tall." "Of scariness." I laugh at him and continue to eat my cake. I take out my MP3 player and turn on _'Bullet' _by _'American undead.'_ (A/N great song, look it up) "Man the beat to this song totally doesn't match the lyrics." Jackson tells me. "I know right, but I like it." "Me too. So how's training?" he asked me. "Fine I won my first fight, lost the second one though." I tell him as I finished my burger. He reaches for the fries and I swat away his hand. "My fries." I say as I grab some. "Hey sharing is caring." He tells me, "Uh, well then I guess I don't care." I say as I take some more fries. "Fine, I'm bored." He says with a huff. "You want to see something cool?" I ask him with an idea popping in my head. "Sure." "Have any matches." I ask him, 'Yeah give the pyromaniac matches that's smart.' Says a small logical voice in the back of my head. "Yeah why?" he asked as he hands me a big box of matches. "You'll see stand back." I tell him. I set all the matches in a big square except for one. I strict that match and when it lights I quickly put it on the first match and stand back as all of them quickly were on fire in a flash but as soon as it came it was gone. "Awesome." Jackson said with a smile. **_(A/N DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME YOU MAY END UP LOSSING AN EYEBROW)_** "Hey you want to come to a game of Truth or dare with me and a few of my friends tomorrow you can bring your friends to if you want."

"Yea sounds like fun, I got to go knife throwing." I tell him. "Good luck and hopefully you pass initiation, I'd like to keep spending time with you." He yells after me. "Yea me to." I say back with a smile on my face. As I reach the training center I see Emma, Patrick and sadly Emily. "So we didn't see you at lunch were you still recovering from you major ass kicking?" Emily asked with a smirk. "No I was at a music shop, and if I remember you lost too." She rolls her eyes and she walks into the training room with Patrick at her heals. "Hey Emma you want to come to a game of Truth or Dare with me and my friend Jackson tomorrow night?" I ask her, she hesitates but nods her head and we head into the training room. As soon as everyone else is here we start the knife throwing. It goes by very quickly everyone hit the target eventually. And I discovered I suck at it I barel hit the target, and Eric yelling at me to do better didn't really help. When it was finally over, Emma and I head to dinner but on the way I hear whispering and my curiosity got the better of me. "Hey I'll meet there." I tell Emma. "Alright, it you're sure." She says and walks away. I follow the whispers and see Eric on the phone talking in a hushed tone. "Yes, yes I understand. Everything is set up. No of course not. Yes of course, goodbye Jeanie." He then hangs up the phone and mutters, "Bitch." He turns around and jumps a little when he sees me. I glare at him and cross my arms, "What was that about?" I ask him. "Nothing Katherine, go to dinner." He says while glaring at me. "What are you hiding Eric?" "I'm not hiding anything Katherine but you on the other hand," _'Shit does he know?'_ I ask myself. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say, "Just be careful Katherine Dauntless is a dangerous place." With that he walks away and heads to the place I assume is his office. "Well isn't that just great." I mumble to myself. And head off to dinner.

**I did it, I updated yes! And yes all those names were from Vampire Diaries… I have a problem. And please do not try the match thing I saw it in a Gif and I thought since Katherine is a pyromaniac she would like it. Anyway so sorry I haven't updated I just can't think of anything to write. Like I have the big parts set up I just need filler ideas so if you have any please pm me them. I would really appreciate it. Anyway please follow favorite and review maybe I won't take so long to update and dftbawesome asked for both a truth or dare and to continue this so I did, anyway love you guys and have an amazing day – K9lover **


End file.
